


chesticles

by hong2won



Series: pentagram [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hong2won/pseuds/hong2won
Summary: extra chats from the pentagirls universe





	1. sex

**Author's Note:**

> these are all the chats i have that don't have anything to do with the plot but if you havent read pentagirls it probably won't make much sense at all so please go read that first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set somewhere on the day after the party @ hui's apartment

_< shinwon has entered the chat  >_

**shinwon**  
so i was thinking

 **yanan**  
oh no

 **hongseok**  
you know how to do that??

 **jinho**  
I'm so proud of you!

 **shinwon**  
what the fuck did i ever do to deserve this

 **yanan**  
would you like that list alphabetized or in chronological order

 **shinwon**  
neither shut up  
anyway  
so sex

 _< wooseok has left the chat  >_  
_< yanan has left the chat  >_  
_< hui has left the chat  >_  
_< jinho has left the chat  >_  
_< changgu has left the chat  >_  
_< yuto has left the chat  >_  
_< hyunggu has left the chat  >_

 **shinwon**  
cowards

 **hyojong**  
im listning

 **hongseok**  
..... go on

 **shinwon**  
so ur girls right

 **hongseok**  
we have female genitalia yes

 **hyojong**  
lol genitalia

 **shinwon**  
ok not hongseok bc he hasnt got his dick wet in six years and a vag aint gonna fix his tragic sex life  
so hyojong are you still planning on banging ur boyf

 **hongseok**  
fuck you shinwon i hope you choke on a dick and die

_< hongseok has left the chat  >_

**shinwon**  
well he admitted i get dick

 **hyojong**  
lol  
also idk we hvnt rlly tlked abt it??  
bt prbably

 **shinwon**  
isnt hui kinda grossed out tho?  
i mean hes the gayest man i know

 **hyojong**  
he ddnt hav a prblm w me going dwn on him in th kitchn ystrday  
i thnk hes fine

 **shinwon**  
thank you so fucking much for the reminder

 **hyojong**  
ur welome wonnie ^.^

_< yuto has entered the chat  >_

**yuto**  
is it safe

 **shinwon**  
penis

_< yuto has left the chat  >_

**hyojong**  
lol

 


	2. kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set right after chapter six, the guys all left to get ice cream and avoid any p*riod talk bc theyre big babies lmao

**hongseok**

SEND HELP

 

_ < hui has entered the chat > _

_ < jinho has entered the chat >_

 

**hui**

WHAT HAPPENED I'M ON MY WAY

 

**jinho**

WHO AM I FIGHTING?

 

_ < wooseok has entered the chat >_

 

**hongseok**

HYOJONG

HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKING BOOB

 

**wooseok**

HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**hui**

Hyojongie >:(

 

_ < hyojong has entered the chat > _

_ < yanan has entered the chat > _

_ < hyunggu has entered the chat >_

 

**hyojong**

he tld me 2!!1

 

**yanan**

why the fuck would he do that

 

**hyunggu**

he wrapped his boobs up and said he bet if anyone punched him he wouldn't feel it haha

 

**hui**

Hyojongie that wasn't an invitation

 

**hyojong**

i hd 2 prve him wrng!!!!

 

**wooseok**

oh my god

 

**yanan**

hongseok you had that coming

 

**hongseok**

shut the fuck up scrub

 

**yanan**

make me bitch

 

**jinho**

Hongseok are you okay now?

Do you need anything?

 

**shinwon**

some snacks

a condom

 

**jinho**

Why the hell would I have either of those things

 

**shinwon**

THE BIGGEST BETRAYAL

 

**yanan**

YOU'VE NEVER SEEN MEAN GIRLS????

 

**wooseok**

that movie is older than me and ive seen it

 

**yanan**

that is SO false

 

**hongseok**

shinwon full offense when are you leaving

i need my dick back yesterday

 

**shinwon**

just borrow jinho's i'm sure you can share

 

**hongseok**

that doesn't even MAKE SENSE

 

**shinwon**

but you want it to ;)

 

**wooseok**

im so confused

is this how old people flirt

 

**shinwon**

EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD

 

**wooseok**

you grandpa

 

**shinwon**

kids these days have no fear, ,,

 

**hui**

How is everyone else doing hongseok?

 

**hongseok**

its so weird

hyuna is teaching changgu how to do eyeliner

she almost blinded herself three times im traumatised

hyunggu has been trying on clothes ever since you all left

and hyojong is running around in different bras to test their support

so yeah i guess you could say things are going pretty well

 

**shinwon**

lol nice reference

 

_ < yuto has entered the chat > _

_ < changgu has entered the chat >_

 

**changgu**

yanannie!! red or pink lipstick?

 

**wooseok**

why is she asking yanan he doesn't know anything about makeup

 

**yanan**

red

and fuck you

 

**changgu**

okay!

and sure when we get home baby ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

**yanan**

sdjdkijfnsjlskijsdfnsjljdfjcsa

 

**jinho**

Did Yanan sit on his phone

 

**wooseok**

MY EYES

 

**shinwon**

i am,,,

disgusted

 

**hyunggu**

aww

 

**hyojong**

get that dick

 

**hongseok**

S T O P

 

**yuto**

you have to admit that was pretty smooth

 

**hongseok**

jesus fucking christ yuto when did you get here

 

_ < yanan has left the chat > _

_ < changgu has left the chat >_

 

**wooseok**

they bang

 

**shinwon**

quick hack their phones

i need to know if they're sexting

 

**wooseok**

why the fuck would i do that

do u want me to go blind

 

**yuto**

you say that like it's not a kink of yours

 

**wooseok**

WHY WOULD U SAY THAT HSKFJHGKSJGIJRN

 

**hongseok**

CNJSFJUSIJDGLKOS

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**hui**

MY CHILDREN

 

**hyojong**

ayyyyyyyy

nice

 

**jinho**

Why is everyone sitting on their phones I don't get it?

 

**hyunggu**

:D

 

**shinwon**

YUTO TAKE MY SIGHT I DONT WANT IT ANYMORE

 

**yuto**

okay

 

**jinho**

Shinwon just walked into a pole

 

**yuto**

:D

 

**hyojong**

lol

i love u guys

  
****


	3. blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set somewhere in the first few days idk

**yanan**

send help

 

**wooseok**

y do all of our conversations start like this

 

**hui**

What's wrong??

 

**yanan**

its changgu

 

**wooseok**

is it

um

 

**yanan**

she spent three hours this morning wrapped up in a blanket fortress

groaning

when I finally got her out she took six painkillers and locked herself in the study

spent another two hours in there

and she just came out and sat me down in the living room

 

**wooseok**

lady problems?

 

**hongseok**

oh my god wooseok did it really take you that long to say lady problems

 

**shinwon**

yasss changgu get that dick

 

**yanan**

SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

 

**shinwon**

are we sure it isnt yanans time of month

 

_< shinwon has been removed from the chat  >_

 

**yanan**

who did that?? I didnt even get to

 

**hyunggu**

proceed yanannie :)

 

**yanan**

uh anyway like I was saying

changgu sat me down and proceeded to show me a half hour long presentation on the benefits of uterus removal

 

**changgu**

did you know healthy uterus' can sell for up to USD$50,000 on the black market (•᷉ुε ू•᷈,)

 

**yanan**

babe we're not selling your uterus

 

**changgu**

WHY NOT

 

**hyunggu**

it's only a temporary uterus!

 

**wooseok**

yeah ur basically renting it rn

its like selling a library book

 

**changgu**

none of you understand （；¬＿¬)

 

**hongseok**

i think i speak for all of us when i say we really don't want to

 

**jinho**

Is it really that bad?

 

**hyunggu**

oh no

 

**changgu**

have you ever wondered what it's like to be stabbed

but from inside your body

so your insides are being cut up and squished and maimed

but nobody can see it happening

so everyone just thinks you're just exaggerating

(⊙﹏⊙✿)

 

**wooseok**

…is anyone else scared for their life

 

**changgu**

WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIND OUT

╰༼.◕ヮ◕.༽つ¤=[]————

 

_< changgu has left the chat  >_

**wooseok**

JNDSJFNDSJFIVL

IM SCREMAING WHERE IDD SHE OG

HYUGNGU HELP

 

**hyunggu**

coming!

 

_< hyunggu has left the chat  >_

 

**yuto**

hongseok please for the love of god find the cure

 

**hongseok**

IM TRY8NG

 

**jinho**

Everyone calm down!

I read somewhere that the first few days of the cycle are the worst

I'm sure Changgu will calm down by tomorrow

 

**yanan**

DONT get my fucking hopes up

this is a nightmare

 

**hui**

Yananie do you want help

Hyuna gave me tips I think I know what to do

 

**yanan**

I am literally BEGGING

 

**hui**

Be right there!

 

_< hui has left the chat  >_


	4. childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> use protection kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!!!!!!!dont try to follow the youtube link unless you want to be traumatised!!!!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hyuna's back~

_< hui has added hyuna to the chat  >_

 

**hyuna**

hello children <3

 

**hyunggu**

hyuna!!

 

**jinho**

What brings you here?

 

**shinwon**

omg ily

 

**hyuna**

hui thought it'd be a good idea if I came and gave you all a chance to ask me questions! :)

 

**shinwon**

will you marry me

 

**hyuna**

HAHAHAHA

 

**wooseok**

ANFJSKFNKSFNKS

 

**hongseok**

YOUD DINT HAVE TO KILM HIM

 

**yanan**

I DIDNT KNOW HYUNA WAS SUCH A SAVAGE

 

**shinwon**

 

 

**changgu**

⎧ᴿᴵᴾ⎫◟◟◟◟◟◟◟◟ ❀◟(ó ̯ ò, )

 

**hyuna**

next question!

 

**shinwon**

ok wait i have a serious one

 

**yanan**

oh here we go

 

**shinwon**

do boobs float?

 

**hongseok**

...thats it???

 

**shinwon**

uh yeah?

why?

 

**hongseok**

damn

who are you and what have you done with shinwon???

 

**shinwon**

???????

 

**hyuna**

yes they do

 

**shinwon**

aw sweet

 

**hyunggu**

i tried shaving yesterday and it took sooooooo long

why do you bother?

i think i have razor rash :(

 

**hyuna**

oh sweetie

did you try to shave it dry?

 

**hyunggu**

....was

was i not supposed to?

 

**hyuna**

my sweet sweet child

i'll come over this weekend and show you <3

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**Private chat - shinwon, wooseok**

 

**woo**

shinwon can u ask hyuna something

like from me

i mean like i ask you and you ask it in the group chat

but dont say its from me

 

**shin**

sure

 

**woo**

wait really?

u wont tell anyone?

 

**shin**

oh wooseokie

you wound me

 

**woo**

hdsjnsdhnd ok sorry

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**pentagirls**

 

**shinwon**

hyuna i have another question

 

**hyuna**

yes shinwon

 

**shinwon**

so like... where IS the clitoris exactly?

 

**hyuna**

did you want a diagram?

 

**yanan**

oh? is go shinwon looking to broaden his horizons?

 

**shinwon**

excuse me thats Mr Go Shinwon to you

and cant a gay man be a little curious?

 

**hyojong**

its rly nt hrd to find

i found it on th frst nigt lol

 

**hui**

I found it on the second :)

 

**yanan**

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**hongseok**

SHUT TUITHE FUKC IYOP

 

**hyuna**

here's a diagram

_< IMG_678273  >_

_< yuto has been removed from the chat  >_

 

**wooseok**

hey wait

 

_< wooseok has been removed from the chat  >_

 

**shinwon**

aw hui ur no fun

 

**yanan**

poor hyunggu

 

**hui**

Listen

They are my Children

 

_< shinwon has added yuto and wooseok to the chat  >_

 

**yuto**

that was rude

 

**wooseok**

yeah wtf dude

 

**changgu**

aw cute they rhymed (=^-ω-^=)

 

**hyunggu**

take notes uwuyu

 

**shinwon**

did

did you just

combine their names

with uwu

 

**hyunggu**

yep!

 

**shinwon**

ive seen it all

 

**hongseok**

but like once youve found the clitoris

then what

 

**shinwon**

be respectful ofc

say hi

 

**wooseok**

name it

 

**yanan**

get it pierced

 

**hyojong**

hve fun wth it

 

**hyuna**

all of the above!

 

**hongseok**

wow i am truly learning some things today

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**Private chat - yanan, shinwon**

 

**chinese lucifer**

tell anyone and i'll shove my foot so far up your ass

i'll wear you as a fucking boot

 

**Satan**

dont threaten me with a good time

 

**chinese lucifer**

i swear to GOD

 

**Satan**

alright alright no need to swear

whats your question

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**pentagirls**

 

**shinwon**

okay so im seeing a lot of holes

but which one does the pee come from

 

**wooseok**

what r u tryna be a gymnast?

 

**yuto**

babe you mean gynecologist

 

**wooseok**

thats what i said

 

**hyuna**

the urethra

 

**yanan**

isnt that the octopus lady from that disney movie about the mermaid

 

**changgu**

baby thats ursula

 

**hui**

Oh my god my kids are dumbasses

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**Private chat - hyunggu, shinwon**

 

**gugu <3**

shinwonnieeeeeeeee c:

 

**Wonnie~ <3<3**

yes hyungguuuuuu

whats your question?

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**pentagirls**

 

**shinwon**

speaking of kids

child birth

whats up with that?

 

**hyuna**

oh shinwonnie i am so glad you asked :D

 

**hui**

NOPE

 

_< hui has left the chat  >_

 

**hongseok**

whats up with him?

 

**hyuna**

alright ladies gentlemen and beyond

let's learn about the beauty of childbirth

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcW4ZKshg3o

 

**wooseok**

OH YM GOD

 

**yuto**

IM BLIDNGIN MYSLEF

 

**shinwon**

WHA TH THJEJINJJVIFJDK

 

**yanan**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKDSJFHDSJVHDBVNJD

 

_< yuto has left the chat  >_

_< wooseok has left the chat  >_

_< yanan has left the chat  >_

_< shinwon has left the chat  >_

 

**hyunggu**

im

gonna

throw up

 

**changgu**

I HAVENT EVEN HAD THIS FOR A WEEK AND IM TRAUMATISED

(*;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;)

 

**hongseok**

There Is No God

 

**hyojong**

ewwwwwwwwww

 

_< hui has entered the chat  >_

 

**hui**

Use protection kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems like im trying to erase shinwon's sexuality its not my intention i just love hyuna a lot and ive put a lot of myself in shinwon's character thats all!!
> 
> also its confusing but the private chat names are what the other person has them saved as! (im @ shinwon and yanan both naming each other satan)


	5. bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walnut heads™ place your bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry updates are really slow this is all i have the energy for rn ive been in a depression slump lol but anyway enjoy and dont gamble kids

 

_< shinwon has added hyojong, shinwon and 5 others to the chat  >_

_< shinwon has renamed the chat _ **_walnut heads™ place your bets_ ** _ >_

_< shinwon changed their name to captain walnut  >_

 

**captain walnut**

aight lads were taking bets

how long is it gonna take jinhongseok to sort there gay angst out

and who's gonna make the first move

ive got $10 on jinho two weeks

 

**yanan**

bold of you to assume i have money

 

**yuto**

bold of you to assume i care

 

**yanan**

also *their

 

**hui**

What's with all the walnut talk

 

**wooseok**

$5

1 month

hongseok

 

**hyunggu**

im broke too :(

 

**hui**

Guys no

 

 _< hui has renamed the chat _ **_Gambling is BAD™_ ** _ >_

 

**captain walnut**

bet or leave

 

**hyojong**

$40 jho wll cnfess by nxt wed

 

**hui**

Hyojong no

 

**captain walnut**

hyojong yes

 

**changgu**

[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅10)̲̅$̲̅]

hongseok will confess by the end of the month!

 

**captain walnut**

beautiful

any more?

 

**hui**

....fine

15 bucks on hongseok confessing within three weeks

 

**yanan**

i'll bet my left foot

 

**changgu**

baby no! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

 

**captain walnut**

baby YES

 

**yanan**

what the hell are you gonna do with a foot

 

**yuto**

shinwon's foot fetish: confirmed

 

**shinwon**

SHUT YP

 

**wooseok**

ur all dumb theres no way jinho would confess

 

**hui**

You'd be surprised woodwinds

*****wooseokie

 

**yuto**

lol woodwinds

 

_< yuto has changed wooseok's name to woodwinds  >_

 

**woodwinds**

babe why

 

**captain walnut**

whats with all the autocorrect???

 

**hui**

Ugh idk what I did but my phone deleted all my saved words so i have to resale them

*****resave

 

**yanan**

wait we're getting off topic hui what do you mean???

 

**hyunggu**

yeah what arent you telling us :o

 

**captain walnut**

is this TEA i smell???

SPILL

 

**hui**

Ugh ok you didnt hear it from me

But lingo has been having a crisis lately

***JINHO FFS

 

**captain walnut**

*gasps* A SEXUAL ONE???

 

**hui**

Yep..

 

**yanan**

oh BOY

 

**yuto**

fucking finally

 

**changgu**

hm i still dont think he'd say something 〈(゜。゜)

hes been in denial for too long

 

**captain walnut**

hong's a fucking idiot though theres no way that spineless monkey is ever gonna confess

im allowed to say that bc hes my best friend

 

**yanan**

no shinwon tell us how you r e a l l y feel

 

**hyojong**

seokkies had 4 yrs to cnfess n he hsnt yet

wonwons rite jhos gnna say it frst

 

**captain walnut**

do NOT call me wonwon ever again

 

**hyunggu**

well i dont care who confesses i just want them to get together already!

theyd be so cute!

 

**hui**

Honestly it's about time

How long has it been?

 

**captain walnut**

four years 214 days thirteen hours 24 minutes and sixteen seconds

not that im counting

 

**yanan**

aw look at shinwon the caring best friend

 

**captain walnut**

HA dont make me LAUGH

i fuckng hate this

its been four year 214 days thirteen hours 24 minutes and 51 seconds of HELL

 

**hyunggu**

awwww admit it shinwonnie

you wanna see your best friend happy c:

 

**captain walnut**

i Resent that

 

**hyojong**

lol wonwon is sft

 

**captain walnut**

*eye twitch*


	6. boobs vs butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yuto**  
>  um  
> c-cute lingerie changgu
> 
>  **hyunggu**  
>  omg cute he typed his stutter uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its a little confusing but there are only three images you can actually see in this chat bc yknow.. i dont happen to have pictures of the pentagon members in lingerie

  **hyuna & her breasty babes**

 

**hyunggu**

guys! i got a new bra today

what do you think? :D

_< IMG_93802>_

 

**hyuna**

MY BABY

 

**changgu**

(●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

it's so cute!!

 

**hyojong**

MYBE IM GAY

 

 

**hyuna**

<3333333333333

  

 

**hyunggu**

aw thanks guys uwu

 

**changgu**

oh that reminds me!

_< IMG_58473>_

 

**hyunggu**

omg cute butt!

 

**hyojong**

BUTT

 

**hyuna**

THATS THE CUTEST BUTT IVE EVER SEEN!!!

 

**changgu**

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  
thanks hehe

 

**hyuna**

I LVOE MY CHILDRNE

 

**hyunggu**

ugh you guys are so cute im uwuing all over the place

maybe im soft :(

 

**hyojong**

ur all so prtty wtf

 

**hyuna**

jongie! your turn!!

 

**hyojong**

hw do u evn gt tht angle???

 

**changgu**

one sec i'll demonstrate

 

**hyuna**

more butt pics????

 

**changgu**

_< IMG_73834>_

just like that but use the front facing camera and angle it upwards ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

oh no sorry hyuna hehe

 

**hyuna**

aw sad

 

**hyojong**

lol ok 1 sec

_< IMG_23748>_

 

**hyunggu**

*sighs* i love butts so much

 

**changgu**

cute butt hyojongie!!! (๑´• ₃ •̀๑)

 

**hyuna**

IM GONNA IMPLODE UR ALL BEAUTIFUL!!!

 

**hyojong**

ur turn hyunaaaaa

 

**hyuna**

ah no i shouldnt

 

**hyunggu**

aw please :c

 

**changgu**

just one pic! 八(＾□＾*)

 

**hyuna**

fiiiiineeeee for my kids~

_< IMG_63743>_

 

**hyojong**

mrry me

 

 

**hyunggu**

YOU'RE SO GORGEOUS!!!!!

 

**changgu**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

 

**hyuna**

hehe flattered jongie  
and thanks kids <333

 

**hyunggu**

this is my favourite group chat omg

 

**changgu**

i love you guys so much!!

(◦′ᆺ‵◦) ♬° ✧❥✧¸.•*¨*✧♡✧ ℒℴѵℯ ✧♡✧*¨*•.❥

 

**hyojong**

lol shud we snd 1 of thse 2 th othr gc n wtch thm freak out

 

**hyuna**

!!!!1 I WAS JSUT ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING

hm maybe i will marry you

 

**hyunggu**

:o

poor hui

also yes we should haha it'll be hilarious

 

**hyojong**

who's though?

 

**hyuna**

if none of you are comfortable you can send mine~  
i dont mind  
just screenshot their reactions!

 

**changgu**

okay!

i got this (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**Private chat - yanan, changgu**

 

**yeogu <3**

hey baby i know you're busy rn but if you check  
the gc i can explain so please dont be mad~ love you

❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**pentagirls**

 

**changgu**

guys! i got a new lingerie set today what do you think? ☆～（ゝ。∂）

_< IMG_63743>_

WAIT WRONG GROUPCHAT

  
  
_< shinwon has entered the chat  >_

 

**shinwon**

EXUCS EM

  
  
_< shinwon has left the chat  >_

_< hongseok has entered the chat  >_

_< wooseok has entered the chat  >_

 

**hongseok**

WHSTAYSJNSCKDSJK

 

_< hyunggu has entered the chat  >_

 

**wooseok**

.....wow

thank you?

 

_< yuto has entered the chat  >_

 

**yuto**

um

c-cute lingerie changgu

 

**hyunggu**

omg cute he typed his stutter uwu

 

**hongseok**

wait wrong group chat???

who were you trying to send this to?

where's yanan

 

**changgu**

um no one!

nowhere

he's busy

 

**hongseok**

suspicious???

 

_< jinho has entered the chat  >_

 

**jinho**

What did I miss?

Oh

 

_< jinho has left the chat  >_

 

**changgu**

..... gotta say

i'm a little offended（；¬＿¬)

 

**hongseok**

dont mind him he's easily flustered

as for shinwon

i have no idea

 

**hyunggu**

aw you guys are no fun

 

_< hyojong has entered the chat  >_

 

**hyojong**

wow lme

 

_< hui has entered the chat  >_

 

**hui**

Whats happening why did jinho just call me in hysterics

Oh

Wait changgu thats not you

 

**changgu**

what do you mean its not me? (・・？)

 

**hui**

Thats hyuna

 

**hyunggu**

um

how do you know that?

 

**hui**

No reason

 

_< hui has left the chat  >_

_< yanan has entered the chat  >_

 

**hongseok**

yikes

 

**hyunggu**

hyojong?

 

**yanan**

what the fuck

 

_< hyojong has left the chat  >_

_< yanan has left the chat  >_

 

**changgu**

...oops?

 

_< changgu has left the chat  >_

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**Private chat - hui, hyojong**

 

**Dawnie~**

smooth

 

**huihuitaektaek**

Shut up I panicked

 

**Dawnie~**

lol i know

i thought they knew though?

 

**huihuitaektaek**

Not about hyuna

But theyre pretty dumb

We're gonna have to spell it out for them

 

**Dawnie~**

lol okay

 

**huihuitaektaek**

....Dont tell them I said that

 

**Dawnie~**

my lips are seals

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:  
 

 

**Private chat - yanan, changgu**

 

 **Annie** ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

so...

why do you have hyuna's nudes?

 

 

━☆ﾟ*･｡*･:

 

**pentagirls**

 

**wooseok**

uh oh

 

**hyunggu**

hm maybe this was a mistake...

 

**hongseok**

well... thank you for further confirming how much of a flaming homosexual i am

 

_< hui has entered the chat  >_

_< hyojong has entered the chat  >_

 

**wooseok**

do u guys just.. forget that u live together and can talk about things in person

 

_< shinwon has entered the chat  >_

 

**hui**

Listen

I mean

This isn't news?

You guys know me and hyo's relationship is pretty open

So uh

Yeah

 

**shinwon**

WHAT THE HELL

so greedy god damn it leave some for the rest of us

 

**hongseok**

shinwon you're GAY

 

**shinwon**

yeah, gay for hyuna

 

**wooseok**

wait really??

 

**shinwon**

uh yah have you seen her?

scroll up

 

**wooseok**

no shut up i was talking to hui

 

**hui**

Uh yeah?

 

**hyunggu**

omg! so there's another poly couple? uwu

 

**yuto**

shinwon you better pick a couple before they find someone better

 

**shinwon**

ew no thanks i'll pass

 

**yuto**

uh huh sure

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**hongseok**

theres only one couple though?

and i doubt they're looking for a third

 

**shinwon**

yanans ego is so big it's a separate entity so they're already counted for

 

_< yanan has entered the chat  >_

 

**shinwon**

yananie!

so glad you could make it :)

 

**yanan**

die in a hole

 

_< yanan has left the chat  >_

 

**shinwon**

guess i'll just fuck myself :/

 

**hyojong**

na gys wer nt dtng her

its a csual thng

 

**hyunggu**

aw :c

 

**hui**

But wait

You guys dont seem that bothered?

 

**wooseok**

why would we care?

 

**hongseok**

what wooseok means is

we're happy for you

 

**hyunggu**

yeah! this is cute you guys are like our parents uwu

 

**shinwon**

QUICK WHATS THEIR SHIP NAME

 

**hui**

We're not dating!

 

**yuto**

shhhh

let them have this

 

**wooseok**

huihyohyu?

 

**hongseok**

wtf no thats such a fucking mouthful

 

**wooseok**

youre a mouthful

 

**hongseok**

;) damn right i am

 

**shinwon**

flirting with minors,,,, disgsutngi

 

_< changgu has entered the chat  >_

 

**changgu**

oh!

dawnhuina?

like dawnie-ya

 

**hui**

Thats cute!

 

**yuto**

triple h

 

**hui**

We're not naming ourselves after a fucking boxer

 

**wooseok**

hes a WRESTLER

 

**hyunggu**

noooo triple h is cute!!

 

**shinwon**

h³

 

**changgu**

awwwww

 

**hongseok**

wait changgu you never answered my question

what group chat were you trying to send it to??

 

**hyojong**

the 1 w me, 2gu n hyna

 

**shinwon**

you guys have a private groupchat full of lingerie pics???

wtf

 

**hongseok**

shinwon for the last time you. are. gay

 

**shinwon**

yknow im getting a lil tired of u telling me what my sexuality is

besides i dont care about the nude girls i just want a groupchat to send my tasteful dick pics and get some in return

 

**hongseok**

wow that...

thats actually not a bad idea

 

**hui**

Count me out

 

**wooseok**

uhh idk its a lil weird

 

**yuto**

im down

 

**hyunggu**

wait really??

 

**yuto**

yeah i dont see why not

its just dudes bein dudes

sending each other dick pics

 

**hongseok**

wow i kinda love this

 

**shinwon**

yanan isnt invited he'll spam

and jinho is Jinho™

 

**wooseok**

damn ok maybe i wanna join now

 

**yuto**

good boy

 

**shinwon**

please leave all kinks at the door

thanks

 

**changgu**

...what did we start

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. i WAS gonna make triple h canon but yknow... touchy subject. plus it just feels weird now, and furthermore i need to STOP adding new ships bc ive almost done this three times now and i need to control myself and stick to the couples ive already written


End file.
